Founlings' Charity
by Majestic Yo-kai Fauntleroy
Summary: This is Tiaramisu's debut until a certain a certain filly ruins her day in the limelight during this charity event.
**Foundlings' Charity**

 **The filly orphans of the three pony races (especially Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon ironically as guests) arrive at a theater for a free show entitled "Teresa's Grand Show: Foundling's Charity". They were given ice cream cake, kazoos, and balloon animals.**

 **-"This better be worth it." –Diamond Tiara said with a smug face.**

 **All the fillies sat down and the curtain rises. Teresa and Tiaramisu appeared at the stage. Tiaramisu proudly quack like Donald Duck until she stumbles into Teresa and stands up glaring at her. Teresa announces that Tiaramisu will recite Mary had a Little Lamb.**

 **-"This sure going to be lame than those blank flanks Silver Spoon." –Diamond Tiara said.**

 **Tiaramisu starts dancing briefly towards the audience.**

 **-"Introducing Tiaramisu the succubus reciting Mary had a Little Lamb." -Teresa said.**

 **-"Mary had" -Teresa trying to dictate the poem.**

 **-"Ok" –Tiaramisu said.**

 ** _Mary had a little lamb,_ _  
_ _His fleece was white as snow, (Tiaramisu creates snow out of thin air)_ _  
_ _And everywhere that Mary went, (She begins to float)_ _  
_ _The lamb was sure to go. (Changes into a white lamb and shakes her tail)_**

 **The foundlings cheer at Tiaramisu. Tiaramisu does the Donald Duck version of the sailor's hornpipe and finishes with a bow.**

 **-"Atta girl Tiaramisu now recite Little Foal Blue." –Teresa said to her.**

 **Tiaramisu begins with the poem "Little Foal Blue".**

 **-"Ok" –Tiaramisu said.**

 ** _Little foal blue come blow up your horn._**

 **At the audience Diamond Tiara blows her nose and the rest laughed at her. This enrages Tiaramisu.**

 **-"Who did that, what's the big idea. Am I mortified! Am I mortified!" –Tiaramisu shouts as a parrot resembling Jimmy Durante.**

 **-"Tiaramisu behave yourself now go on." – Teresa said to Tiaramisu.**

 **-"Ok" –Tiaramisu said angrily.**

 ** _Little foal blue come and blow up your horn._**

 **The rest of the audience blow their noses and laughed at her once again. This provokes Tiaramisu to a temper tantrum with smoke while hopping on one foot while holding out one fist and swinging the other. A cane takes Tiaramisu in her neck a takes her out of the stage. The foundling and Diamond Tiara laugh again.**

 **Now Sweetie Belle, Spike, and Gander perform an acrobatic dance. Hey hold Sweetie at their shoulders and release her thus making her fall at the stage she levitates with her magic to get up and dances to the right and Spike tries to catch her but can't. She then goes to the left to Gander but he grabbed her mane and lifts her and juggles her and used her as a hoop de loop. Then he throws her at Spike and lands on his back. He tries to lift and cause a concussion to Spike which cause him to be dizzy and throws her to Gander in which use his finger to carry her. Spike now healed he asked Gander to throw her back at him. While trying to catch her, he only catches her dress. They felt embarrassed and she levitates a mallet to smack at Spike. The curtains close and the audience cheered again while Diamond Tiara gave a smirk.**

 **-"I knew that one of them will be humiliated in half an hour or so." – Diamond Tiara said towards Silver Spoon.**

 **Tiaramisu enters flying to the stage as Allie McAlicorn. Turns into herself again.**

 ** _Little foal blue come blow up your horn._**

 **Tiaramisu blows an actual horn and taunts the foundlings. One of them spits ice cream at Tiaramisu as she laughs. Tiaramisu mutters to herself.**

 **-"Now fight like a pony now you bimbo." –Tiaramisu said to the foundling while she does her fighting pose.**

 **The foundling uses a punch glove to beat Tiaramisu while another two throw a punch arrow at her. This dazed her unconscious and the cane takes her away again.**

 **Teresa introduces a special guest to perform the last act.**

 **-"Introducing the humble and happy-go-lucky Sonata Dusk." –Teresa shouts.**

 **A floating hippocampus appears to the audience while they gasp and Diamond Tiara comments.**

 **-"What in Equestria is that thing?" –Diamond Tiara said.**

 **-"D.T. that's a siren you know the ones that nearly destroy Equestria a few millennia ago and that invented multiple music genres." –Silver Spoon said to her.**

 ** _Pop!_**

 ** _It's all about the_ _pop!_**

 ** _Pop!_**

 ** _It's what will take us to the_ _top!_**

 ** _It's what's_ _new_ _, it's what's_ _hot_ _, it can't be_ _stopped!_**

 ** _Pop!_**

 ** _Pop is the_ _word!_**

 ** _It can't be captured, only_ _heard!_**

 ** _Pop_ _burns!_**

 ** _It's what makes the world_ _turn!_**

 ** _It'll make your legs_ _hop!_**

 ** _Hop!_**

 ** _Your hooves_ _clop!_**

 ** _Clop!_**

 ** _It's the_ _pop!_**

 **The audience cheers proudly at her and blushes.**

 **-"If Starswirl the Bearded was here he would have been proud of my true redemption." –Sonata thought to herself.**

 **As she finishes Teresa mount on Sonata as they bow and Tiaramisu appears after they left to finish the poem.**

 ** _Little foal blue come blow up your horn._**

 **Tiaramisu watches the foundlings if they do more pranks at her. Then she throws her anvil onto the floor. She continues to recite the poem.**

 ** _Little Boy Blue,_ _  
_ _Come blow your horn,_ _  
_ _The sheep's in the meadow,_ _  
_ _The cow's in the corn;_ _  
_ _Where is that boy_ _  
_ _Who looks after the sheep?_**

 **The foundlings say in unison.**

 ** _Under the haystack_ _  
_ _Fast asleep, you she-demon._**

 **This infuriates Tiaramisu past the limits.**

 **-"That's the last straw you snob foals." –Tiaramisu angrily said.**

 **-"Ohh you going to get it you hooligans." – She said as Grogar the ram.**

 **The foundlings throw at her bricks attached to balloon animals as she turns as the major villains of Equestria from Nightmare Moon till Starlight Glimmer. She said in her true form "Oh Doggone It!" after they throw her emu eggs from a crate.**

 **Teresa congratulates her friends for the charity play. Everyone was happy except Tiaramisu.**

 **-"This is my debut story and I was humiliated by Diamond Tiara. I don't know why she is so mean to me and I didn't do anything at all to her. I demand her to apologize in public" –Tiaramisu said towards Teresa.**

 **Tiaramisu left the theater to her house so she can make a plan so that Diamond Tiara repents. Then she goes to Mr. Filthy Rich's home to discuss about his daughter.**

 **-"Your daughter is the most unruly filly I ever seen in eons. She attempted racism and blackmail to fillies that don't have their cutie-marks. Also, she laughed at Granny Smith in Family Appreciation Day and I have witnesses." –Tiaramisu said to Filthy Rich.**

 **When they both finish the conversation Tiaramisu calls Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo into the room.**

 **-"That's true sir since I was participating in the charity play yesterday and I witness hat Tiaramisu was the laughing stock of the theatre." –Sweetie Belle said.**

 **The next day, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon went to school. Cherilee announces that Princess Celestia was visiting today. This overwhelm the duo especially Diamond Tiara with joy. Little did she know that she is actually Tiaramisu masquerading the princess.**

 **-"Diamond Tiara I have a surprise for you." –Tiaramisu said.**

 **The princess tears her skin to reveal that is Starlight Glimmer. She takes Diamond Tiara's cutie mark for her to be equal.**

 **-"Hey! Give it back, PLEASE!" –Diamond Tiara said to her.**

 **As she cries and sob Starlight Glimmer turns into Tiaramisu. She said that it was a prank for her behavior.**

 **-"Diamond Dazzle Tiara apologizes to Tiaramisu and those fillies this instant!" –Filthy Rich exclaimed.**

 **-"Ok, I am sorry for the years of taunting I cause to you three. Tiaramisu I repent for my actions during your part of the show." –Diamond Tiara said to them.**

 **-"Now that's more like it." – Tiaramisu said.**

 **Now in peace Tiaramisu goes to Mr. Dark's bakery for some chocolate éclairs and Tiaramisu thought to herself.**

 **-"Someday that filly will learn on what is true friendship since she has a friend who cares about others but doesn't realize but as always she'll the hard way". –Tiaramisu thought.**


End file.
